injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh The Joker
Last Laugh The Joker is a 3-star base Gold Agility class Hero. His shards can be earned through his Challenges. Along with Entangling Poison Ivy and Heartbreaker Harley Quinn, he is a member of the "League of Anarchy" that gain bonuses from each other. Abilities Killing Joker (passive 1) *10%/20%/30%/40%/50% Damage *2/2/2/3/4 second stun duration When anyone is defeated on either team, The Joker gains an increase to damage for the remainder of the battle. When The Joker is defeated, a poison bomb detonates and stuns the opponent for a brief time. ---- Joker Venom (passive 2) *30%/60%/90%/120%/150% Joker League of Anarchy teammates' DoT Last Laugh The Joker and League of Anarchy teammates deal increased damage over time. ---- Caught You Off Guard (passive 3) *10%/20%/30%/40%/50% Chance to stun *0.5/1/1.5/2/2.5 Second stun When Last Laugh The Joker is active, any time an opponent tags in, they may be stunned. ---- Laughing Gas (special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage over time The Joker tosses a canister forward that is full of his toxic gas. ---- '''Bang! (special 2) Consumes 4''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *1%-50% Chance to Blind opponent for 4-8 seconds From any distance, The Joker fires his revolver, which may inflict Blind and cause the opponent to occasionally miss. ---- '''Immobilizer (special 3) Consumes 7''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *30%-60% Chance to force opponent tag-out At close range, The Joker slams his crowbar onto his opponent, which may force them to tag-out. ---- '''Not So Funny Is It? (Supermove) Consumes 10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Strategy Killing Joker adds a stacking buff to his damage with every KO in the match. Normally, this stacks up to 4 times (with only Joker and 1 opponent standing). Caught You Off Guard is a very debilitating effect, as Joker gets a chance to stun any enemy who tags in, which includes summoned units (e.g. Sub-Zero clones), and even those forced to tag in when Joker KOes their teammate. The stun commences after the target performs its first tag attack hit. Immobilizer's last hit can force his target to tag out (a "FORCE OUT" text pops up when this happens), which can also stun the next opponent due to Caught You Off Guard. When blocking, Immobilizer makes his opponent stumble backwards, avoiding most of the hits. Even if not blocked, if he is slightly further from his opponent they could stumble backwards enough for the last hits to miss. Good with *'Heartbreaker Harley Quinn and Entangling Poison Ivy:' It's nearly mandatory to team the three together due to their mutual benefits, but particularly, Harley offers a massive damage boost against stunned (which Joker performs frequently) while Ivy offers an extra DoT hit on every basic attack (which is also magnified by Harley's bonus, as well as Joker's Joker Venom) allowing him to deal tons of damage. Trivia *He was released with 1 passive and was refactored to have 3 with buffs to his specials in update 3.1. Gallery LLTJ_abilities.png|His abilities at maximum. Category:The Joker Category:Agility class Category:Heroes Category:Gold Category:League of Anarchy